


Doki-Doki Smut and Fluff Club

by PolyGayTimes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Love, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyGayTimes/pseuds/PolyGayTimes
Summary: Taking place in an AU where everyone is a lesbian, especially Monika and everyone is dealing with their own problems. Every kink. Every ship. Some angst





	Doki-Doki Smut and Fluff Club

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Just like the game, this fanfiction is not meant for minors. The title is literally 'Doki-Doki Smut and Fluff Club'. For gods sake parents, do not let the child read this! You however, are more than welcome

"The safe word is Doki," the brunette hissed as she tenderly nibbled at Yuri's tender flesh. "Got it?"

Yuri bit back a whimper. She could hardly believe she was in the situation with Monika of all people and worse, in the clubroom! When joining the literature club she thought of frigid Winter evenings curled up by the heater, having a polite discussion over a warm cup of herbal tea. She figured that, perhaps, she'd make a friend or two. Oh, she'd certainly made 'friends'. Three to be exact. 

First, there was Sayori, the ditzy strawberry blonde girl with a heart of gold and a smile that could light up even the darkest nights. Sayori was one of the few people in school, heck in life, that gave her any attention what-so-ever. Even so, Yuri couldn't help but be dumbfounded when Sayori invited her to her literature club. At first, she  
was apprehensive. Years upon years of rejection does that to you. But when she saw the genuine look in her pure untainted sky blue eyes, her defenses melted and she took her hand. Yuri would never forget what Sayori had done for her.

Then there was Natsuki, a cute little thing with pastel pink hair and an abnormally petite body. Though it was probably just her imagination, Yuri used to catch Natsuki giving her swift little glances across the hallway. One day she just began trailing her, trying and failing to be stealthy. Yuri said nothing of it until the reached the clubroom and Natsuki continued to follow. When she asked what she was doing the girl had turned an odd shade of red and stormed inside, setting a tray in the center of our meeting table with a metallic crash and beginning to place a dozen sparkling blue, purple, pink and green cupcakes on the dish. Taken aback by the sudden appearance, no one said a thing until Natsuki finished. Briskly, Natsuki announced that she was here to join the club and everyone kinda just went with it. It didn't take long before Natsuki became a regular member of our club, though it did take a while to get used to her barbed tongue.

And finally, there was Monika. Monika with her perfect hair that ran down her back like a stream down a mountain. Monika with her calm and supportive attitude, who could turn a storm into a rainbow in a matter of minutes. Monika, with her hypnotizing emerald stare that pierced through her skin. 

Monika who had her pinned against the wall.

"Aaah, I'm really really sorry Monika but we really shouldn't be doing this. What if someone walks in on us? What if Natsuki or Sayori forgot something and walked in on us? I'd never been able to show my face in public again! I mmf-"

Yuri was cut off as Monika's lips forcefully pressed against hers. She could feel Monika's lithe fingers dancing across her skin, rubbing her skin in a rhythmic manner but still holding her hard enough to keep her locked in place. As she pulled away, it took all of Yuri's strength not to beg for her return. Monika giggled at the panting Yuri.

"Yuri, no one's going to walk in on us. It's just us. And you're just mine." Monika leaned in closer, and whispered, "So Yuri, how about that answer? Do you remember the safe word?" 

As her heart went Doki Doki in her chest, Yuri couldn't help but nod meekly, evoking a wide smirk from the other. And just like that Monika snapped back into action, embracing her lips once again, letting her hands dance across her sensitive body. Slowly her fingertips trailed down until they rested teasingly on her breasts. Taunting her, Monika lightly trailed her fingertips around the sensitive nipple until without warning grabbing them and squeezing. Hard. Yuri moaned as pleasure mixed with pain, allowing Monika's tongue to enter her. Instinctively Yuri's tongue began to push against hers and the two tongues waged a war of passion, each trying to gain more ground.

As Monika's hand trailed down, Yuri felt her legs trembled in anticipation. The closer they got, the harder it was for Yuri to breathe. Those damned fingers played her like a piano, making melodies of her moans. And then, at the most painful possible moment, they pulled away. Monika broke the kiss and stepped back, allowing Yuri to fall to her knees. Panting, she looked up at her with pleading eyes and whined.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Monika asked, smiling innocently, "Is there something you want~" 

Yuri whimpered Monika's name in reply, grasping at her own breast as she tried to replicate that godly feeling Monika had given her. Monika laughed again and strode back up to her, drawing out each and every step. She bent down ever so slightly and grasped Yuri's chin, roughly snapping her head up to look at her. 

"If you really want something you ought to address me properly." Monika chided.

Oh dear god. Yuri had read enough... questionable material to know what she had to say. Yet it didn't make it any more humiliating. Still, those damnable emerald eyes had a hold of her. She couldn't stop here! Swallowing what little pride she had, Yuri murmured,

"Please, Mistress...."

Monika chuckled darkly, tightening her grip and allowing her sharpened nails to pierce several layers of skin. Sharpened nails. Had Monika been preparing for this? Is that why she arrived at school late? When Monika finally released her grip, Yuri's head stayed in place, unwilling to break eye-contact with the other. Dots of crimson were beginning to build up where the fingernails had been. They weren't deep enough to get her off; just like Monika's devilish fingers her blood teased and taunted her, driving her mad with lust.

Of course, Monika wasn't done taunting her prey yet. She winked coyly at her and began to sway her hips side to side, dancing to the rhythm of her heartbeat and unbuttoning her blazer. As the thin layer of fabric came off, Yuri couldn't help but marvel at how graceful the other girl was. Each movement was bold and precise, flawless just like everything she did. She hardly noticed when her own hand found its way to her panties and into her dripping pussy. Monika sure did, because as Yuri's breathing became heavier and her heartbeat more rapid, her movements became more and more erratic. There was no hesitation as she pulled off her shirt, exposing a lacy black bra. The plaited skirt came off next, along with her shoes until the only thing that clothed her near naked body was a bra, panties and tight silky stockings.

The brunette bent down, giving Yuri the most divine perspective. Guided by instinct, Yuri reached around the other and began to remove the clipping that kept her away from her prize. The bra fell to the ground along with the rest of her clothing. Strong hands gripped her hair and suddenly she was shoved into Monika's breast. 

"Suck!" Monika ordered, tightening her grip on Yuri's indigo hair, making Yuri squeal in pain. Not wishing to anger her mistress (too much), she closed her lips on Monika's tit, sucking and nibbling and occasionally letting her tongue flick and draw across. 

As Monika fell to the ground, Yuri tumbled after her. Desperate for more, her free hand grabbed Yuri's wrist and directed it towards her vagina. Yuri was more than happy to comply and, after removing that annoying little barrier, begun to thrust two fingers into her. The sinful cries of Monika's ecstasy echoed around the classroom as she continued her work, determined to please her.

As the third finger entered her, Monika howled and panted. Knowing she was near her climax, Yuri speeds up her fingering, thrusting in and out as fast as she dared and suckling at her breast as if her life depended on it. The two's breathing grew heavier and heavier until finally, Monika screeched her last. The sticky wave of white cum gushed out of her, coating Yuri's fingers. Not wanting it to go to waste, Yuri lowered her face to the others vagina and began licking the sweet substance. 

By the time she'd finished, Monika had recovered from her orgasm and she shoved the other's body off her before stumbling to her feet. Yuri didn't bother to protest as Monika pulled down her skirt and undergarments, exposing her shameful wet core. However as Monika reached up to unbutton her blaze, Yuri shook her head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Monika... it's just..." Yuri trailed off, unsure of what to say

Monika's eyes filled with sorrow. She reached out her hand and grasped Yuri's shaking one, rubbing her hand reassuringly, not in a sexual way but in a loving way. The next words she said shook Yuri to her core.

"I know,"

"W-what?" Yuri gasped her eyes in shock. 

"I know about your cutting habit Yuri," Monika sighed "I've known about it for quite a while and it's been tearing at me. That's kinda why I'm doing this for you. As the leader of this club, it's my responsibility to ensure the safety of my club members. I can't let you continue risking your life with those deep cuts of yours. If this keeps you from having to harm yourself for even just a week or two, it would have been worth it."

"Monika... thank-you," Yuri murmured, her vision becoming clouded with tears. "You have no idea how much that means to me,"

Monika smiled and embraced Yuri, letting her dear friend sob into her shoulder. 

"I love you, Yuri. Don't you ever forget that." Monika whispered.

"I love you too," Yuri squeaked between sobs. 

Tenderly Monika let her go and wiped the remaining tears from her lovers face. Yuri managed to muster up a small smile and planted a tiny kiss on Monika's lips. At first, Monika looked surprised, but the expression quickly faded to one of contentment as Yuri pulled away.

"Do you still want to continue? I understand if this is all too much for you at the moment. They'll always be a next time if you feel the need," Monika reassured her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I..I do. This is my first time after all so I may as well make it count right, hahaha," Yuri ended her statement with a sheepish laugh and a deep red blush

"I must admit, I'm kinda surprised. Those novels of yours must be pretty interesting," somehow Monika's statement managed to make her cheeks even redder than before.

Seizing the opportunity to catch her off guard, Monika tackled Yuri and began tearing off her remaining clothes until only the bra remained. Yuri squealed and instinctively hid her arms behind her back, much to Monika's displeasure. Her emerald eyes narrowed and locked on her partners. Hesitantly Yuri exposed them again, eyes clouded with shame. 

"Please don't think any less of me," she begged, screwing her eyes shut.

Yuri's pale arms were crisscrossed with both old scars and open wounds. Some were small. Others nearly spread right up to her elbow. Surprisingly none of them had the regular signs of infection you'd expect from open wounds, though Monika supposed Yuri had taken special measures to prevent that. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if the knives were sterilized. What worried her the most was how deep the fresher cuts were. What would have happened if she didn't intervene? Would the poor janitor find her corpse in a pool of her own blood someday from a cut gone wrong? Monika pushed away these thoughts as she ran her hands gently across her arms. She was safe now, that's all that matters. 

Monika snaked her hands under Yuri's bony back and undid her bra, tossing the useless thing aside. That coy smile reclaimed her face and she ran her hand soothingly down Yuri's cheek before planting a tentative kiss on her forehead. Just like that the soft caring Monika was gone as she gripped Yuri's wrists and held her down as she bit down as hard as she dared on Yuri's shoulder, determined to leave a mark. Removing her hands from Yuri's wrists she grabbed each of Yuri's boobs and toyed with them, pulling and squeezing and eliciting sharp cries of pain from her lover. 

"Ah, Mo-Mistress," Yuri cried, gripping at Monika's hair. 

Monika planted small kisses across the bite marks, now and again letting her tongue dart out. Her kisses went lower until she landed on Yuri's nipple which Monika gave a quick nip. Yuri squeaked in surprise. Chuckling Monika went lower and lower until her face hovered dangerously close to Yuri's vagina. Her tongue slivered out, stroking her folds nice and slowly as to draw out Yuri's pain for as long as possible. And then she stopped.

"Beg for it," Monika commanded, her expression dead serious. Yuri didn't hesitate to reply.

"Please Mistress, put your love inside of me! I'll let you do anything to me, mistress, I'll be yours for eternity if you please just-aah-"

Yuri's begging was cut off by Monika wriggling around so her own vagina hung over Yuri's face. Not needing instructing, Yuri's tongue darted up and mimicked Monika's movements. Each girls hands reached out for something to grab. For the indigo haired beauty, it was those damn irresistible tits that rubbed up against her body. She squeezed and toyed with them like a kitten with yarn.

For Monika it was her smooth ass. She scooped up Yuri's bottom half, shoving her tongue deeper in the process and grasped each mountain, stroking and pulling and squeezing and clawing, pushing Yuri off the edge. Their cries and moans grew louder and more desperate as time went on. Yuri was the first to come, her head momentarily pulling back as she screamed. Monika quickly lapped up Yuri's orgasm and was quick to come herself, Yuri's sweet nectar sealing the deal. Exhausted, Monika tumbled off Yuri and laid by the others side, riding out the rest of her orgasm with her deft fingers. 

"That *huff* was great," Yuri said between gasps.

Monika laughed and returned her affection, nuzzling Yuri's neck. For once in her meaningless existence, she felt truly alive. The two lovebirds never did notice those bright blue eyes staring at them from behind the window. It's not like they would care anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is Sayori x Natsuki


End file.
